Les délire d'une fan !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Lorsqu'on est fan comme moi il nous arrive fréquemment de délirer sur nos petits persos préférer et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait ! Venez donc découvrir ce qu'une fan peut infligez à ces persos préférer !
1. Chapter 1

****

Présentation dAllen Walker par moi !

Jenny: Alors tout d'abord je commence par mon petit Allen ! Notre petit albinos est beau _(surtout extrêmement mignon en fait) _, il a beaucoup de classe et il est aussi très fort. Il a de sublime cheveux blanc argenté comme de la neige, et ses yeux sont gris comme un ciel dHiver. D'un caractère calme et doux , il est très prisé par les demoiselles qui aime le calme, la paix, et la tranquillité!  
Alors les filles, on va pas se gêner pour le conquérir !  
D'ailleurs de ce point de vue je dirait difficulté moyenne _(c'est Allen quand même_!) Et voilà pour le petit Allen!

D'un coup sortant d'on ne sait, Lavi Lenalee et Kanda arrivent.  
Lenalee: _(regarde une photo dAllen prise par Jenny, en grade version sil vous plaît !) _Oh! Allen, t'est pas mal du tout sur cette photo !

Allen: ... _(rouge tomate)_

Lavi: _(se glisse près d'Allen) _Eh! c'est vrai qu'elle est bien cette photo! _(prend une pose débile) _Même si t'est pas aussi beau que moi !

_Bang! (Lenalee lui en à collé une il semblerait)_

Kanda: _(étant venu par hasard regarde la photo) _Tss!C'est juste qu'un Moyashi !

Jenny: Bon je vais quand même pas laisser le mot de la fin à Kanda ! Voilà, le suivant seras donc Lavi !


	2. Chapter 2

****

Présentation de Lavi Bookman par moi !

Jenny: Alors voilà après mon adorable petit Allen, je vais vous présenter Lavi Bookman.

A cet instant, comme par hasard, ledit Lavi se pointe en courant tout en tirant par la manche un pauvre Kanda qui se fait balloté et un Allen qui essaye de l'empêcher de tuer Lavi.

Lavi: Cool tu vas me présenter ! _(cest qu'il est content notre lapin!) _Allez vas-y!

Lenalee profite alors de l'occasion pour se pointer aussi.

Lenalee: Lavi calme toi un peu et laisse la parler veux tu! Sinon on t'oubli et on passe direct à Kanda!

__

(Oh là, depuis quand Lenalee fait-elle du chantage à Lavi !)

Jenny: Bon je reprend ! Tout comme Allen (_et faut bien l'avouer, comme les autres gars du manga aussi)_ il est très...on va dire... beau..cest qui faut pas trop lui lançait des fleurs à Lavi! Sinon il est du genre espiègle et joueur, et il est toujours _(mais vraiment toujours !) _de bonne humeur!

Un Lavi déprimé nous n'en verrons jamais ! _(espérons le, ce serais flippant d'après moi !)_

Donc pour celle qui aime bien rire et s'amuser, Lavi est tout désigné ! De plus vous aurait l'immense chance _(en est-ce vraiment une !) _de le conquérir assez facilement, _(je dis pas quil est facile, hein, faut pas trop rêver non plus!) _puisqu'il aime beaucoup _(mais alors vraiment beaucoup_) draguer les jolies filles_(sauf Lenalee, car il à trop peur de ce que pourrait lui faire Komui)._

Lavi: (_avec une petite moue boudeuse) _Cest pas sympa de dire que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge!

Jenny: Mouais je suis pas convaincue, mais t'en fait pas mon petit lapin, je taime aussi! Un peu moins qu'Allen quand même, mais tout de même un peu quoi!

Lenalee_: (le consolant un peu)_ T'en fait pas Lavi, il y a pleins d'autres filles qui sont fan de toi!

Lavi:_(retrouvant de suite sa bonne humeur) _T'as raison suffit de voir tous ses merveilleux blogs et forums ou je suis la vedette !

Jenny: Notre Lavi n'as pas déprimé très longtemps, je vous l'avais bien dit!(_Regardant plus loin) _Oh! Allen et Kanda ont l'air de s'ennuyer je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de se battre pour passer le temps ! Au revoir !

Ah! Et le prochain sera donc Kanda! Youpi!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Présentation de Yuu Kanda par moi !

Jenny: Et voilà à présent je vais vous présenter le grand Yuu Kanda (non, c'est pas de l'humour, il est vraiment grand, je vous assure!) Bon alors pour commencer nous allons le faire venir d'accord ? Parce que comme ça il m'aidera un peu (a mon avis c'est pas la meilleur idée que j'ai eu, mais j'avais trèss envie de l'embêter vous voyez ?)

Donc Kanda et toute la petite bande des exorcistes se pointe gentiment (vraiment!)

Lavi: Yahoo! C'est moi le plus beau ! (oui, oui on sait !)

Allen: Bien le bonjour tout le monde! (Notre albinos est très poli!)

Kanda: Tss! (Lui par contre faut pas en attendre trop de sa part !)

Jenny: Bon alors comme vous le savez déjà, Kanda est un beau Kendoka qui manipule très bien Mugen (un peu trop d'ailleurs!), et même s'il est un peu (beaucoup en fait ) froid, c'est ce qui fait son charme !

Lavi: T'as entendu Yu Yu! T'es tellement froid que tu fait frissonner tes fans !

Kanda: (sort Mugen) Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom sale lapin débile!

S'ensuit alors une chasse au lapin qui fait bien rire Allen, tendit que Lenalee lui jette un regard noir.

Lenalee: Ce n'est pas sensé être drôle Allen!

Allen qui rougie:...désolé...

Finalement Lenalee lui sourit et rit à son tour.

Lenalee: Je plaisantait bien sûr ! Pauvre Lavi, moi qui penser qu'avec le temps il avez retenue la leçon !


	4. Chapter 4

****

Présentation de lauteur des délires en questions !

Chalut, chalut tout le monde ! Bien à présent je vais faire une petite présentation de ma charmante personne, avec l'aide de mes petits chéris, puisque je serais régulièrement avec mes petits exorcistes adorés dans les chapitres à venir ^^ !

Allen: Bien alors commençons ! Alors Comment t'appelle tu ?

Jenny: Moi c'est Jennifer, d'où mon surnom Jenny ! J'en d'autre mais je ne les dirais pas.

Allen: _(grand sourire) _Mais tu nas pas besoin de le dire, puisque je les connais déjà!

Jenny: _(choquée) _Comment ça tu les connais déjà ! Je ne te les ai jamais dit il me semble !

Allen: Oui mais je le sait quand même !

Lavi: Eh! Allen va y dit les nous !

Jenny: Sûrement pas ! Je te l'interdit !

Allen: _(passe en mode Dark Allen) _Ah vraiment! Puisque c'est comme ça ! Alors on t'appelle aussi Niny( cest ma petite soeurs qui m'appelle ainsi), ou pamplemousse. Ah, et il y a aussi Miss !

Jenny: _(boude)O_uais bon ça va, hein !

Lavi: Bon question suivante ! Tu as quelle âge Jenny ? _(il semblerai que notre petit lapin soit curieux de le savoir, en même temps c'est Lavi quoi ! )_

Jenny: J'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis du 24 Octobre et du signe du scorpion (je suis petite non ? )

Kanda: Tss... qu'est ce quon s'en fiche !

Allen: Kanda c'est pas ça que tu doit dire allez dépêche un peu !

Kanda: Tss...idiot de Moyashi

Allen:...

Kanda: Ouais bon c'est quoi ta couleur préférer !

Jenny: Ma couleur, c'est le bordeaux ! Mais j'aime aussi le violet !

Lavi: Ensuite dit nous tes passe temps et ce que tu aime !

Jenny: Alors mon passe temps principale c'est lire, mais il m'arrive souvent de déssiner et surtout décrire aussi ! Je suis aussi une grande _(trop du gout de certain ) _fan de mangas, ben oui, moi un jour sans un bon mangas c'est une catastrophe ! Résultat j'ai trois bibliothèque remplie que j'ai déjà lues au moins trois fois chacune _( et j'en suis fière en plus) _!

Allen: Bien ensuite quels sont tes animaux préférer !

Jenny: Mes animaux préférer sont les chats _(regard coulant vers Allen accompagné dun immense sourire)_ et les chiens aux premiers abord, mais j'aime aussi les aigles, les faucons, les renard _(comme Naruto !)_ et bien d'autres encore !

Lavi: Et tu en as des animaux ! _(toujours aussi curieux lapinou)_Jenny: Oui, j'ai un berger allemand croisé, du nom de Junior, et pas mal de Chats _( j'en ai quinze exactement !)_

Kanda: Bon j'en ai marre moi, alors abrège !

Jenny: Ok ! _(faut pas trop l'embêter non plus le kendoka !)_

Ce que j'aime:

  
Les mangas !  
Les Shônen-ai et les yaois _(je sais je suis coupable, mais je suis une fille après tout! )  
_Écrire des histoires fantastiques _(un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs) _!  
Dessiner mes persos préférer !  
Ma meilleure amie !  
Ma famille, et mes animaux !

Ce que je déteste:

Le poisson _(beurk!)_  
Les gens médisants _( cest honteux de parler dans le dos des gens !)  
_Ceux qui font du mal aux animaux ! _( c'est tous des crétins cela !)  
_Les mecs qui jouent avec les filles _( ya pas que les filles qui sont idiotes, non mais ! )  
_  
Ben voilà j'en ai dit pas mal là, sinon mon trait de caractère le plus évident c'est la gentillesse _( la naïveté d'après certain !)_


	5. Chapter 5

**********Les Chibis exorcistes !**

:_ (marche d'un pas joyeux en sifflotant un air entrainant.)_ Eh, mais c'est mes exorcistes préférer ! Alors les gars, vous faites quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

Jenny

**Lavi:** (_tout sourire) _Oh, salut jenny ! On allait partir à la recherche de Komui, tu veut venir avec nous ?

**Jenny :** Vous chercher komui, pour quoi faire ?

Kanda, Allen et Lavi me regardèrent comme si j'avait dit la connerie du siècle !

**Kanda**: Tss...elle doit être idiote.

J'allais répliquer mais Allen m'en empêcha.

**Allen:** Mais Jenny c'est pourtant évident, tu ne remarque rien ? me demanda t-il.

**Jenny:** (_en les regardant attentivement_) *Tient ! c'est bizarre, ils ont quelques chose de pas normal* pensai-je.

Et là, surprise! Je m'aperçoit qu'Allen à des oreilles et une queue de chat, Lavi lui à des oreilles et une queue de lapin( qui lui vont trop bien au passage ), et enfin que Kanda ressemble à un loup !

**Jenny: (**_morte de rire) _Oh mon dieu les gars mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes trop drôle comme ça !

Après ça je vous laisse deviner la suite qui est plutôt évidente. Kanda n'a pas supporter que je me moque de lui et à tout de suite sortit Mugen, Allen et Lavi, quand à eux essayaient tant bien que mal de le retenir de me tuer, tendit que moi je m'élançait en courant dans les couloir tout en riant aux éclats !

**Jenny: **Ah là là, quel drôle de journée !


	6. Chapter 6

****

Un petit moment de détente .ou pas !

Bien le bonjour à tous! C'est encore moi !  
Aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie d'aller voir mes petits chéris !  
Alors j'y suis allez ! Bien sûr, c'est pas simple de se rendre à la congrégation de l'ombre, hein? Il faut d'abord escalader une montagne _(elle est haute cette saleté !) _et après ça il faut pénétrer à l'intérieur sans que personnes ne me voit !  
Donc je suis passer à l'intérieur et me dirige tranquillement _(en faisant quand même attention à qui je croise! ) _jusqu'au salon ou sont très certainement mes petits exorcistes préférer !

Au salon.

Lenalee: Au fait les garçons, ça fait un moment qu'on à pas vue Jenny, il faudrait peut être l'appeler non ?

Le trio de beau gosses, la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

Lenalee: Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a, jai dit une bêtises?

Lavi: Mais enfin Lenalee ! Dis pas ça tu vas finir par nous porter malheur !

Kanda: Tss...manquerais plus que la folle se pointe !

Allen: Moi je la trouve gentille pourtant !

Lavi et Kanda regardèrent Allen comme si ce dernier était tomber sur la tête.

Lavi: (_en souriant) _Tu sait Allen, on va finir par croire que tu l'aime beaucoup Jenny ?

Allen: (_tout rouge) _Quoi! M-mais, j-je...c-c'est p-pas v-vrai d'abord !

Kanda: Tss..vous devriez arrêtez de parler d'elle, sinon elle vas vraiment rappliquer !

Et devinez qui voilà ! c'est moi !

Jenny: (_entre en trombe dans le salon et saute au cou d'Allen qui deviens encore plus rouge)_ Salut mes chéris !

Lavi et Kanda: Eh ben, vous voyez ! On vous l'avez dit !

Jenny: (_les regardent tous)_ De quoi vous parlez !

Tous en même temps

Tous: Euh...Ont disaient qu'on seraient tous très heureux de te voire...!

Les pauvres Kanda et Lavi transpirer à grosse gouttes, tandis qu'Allen riait aux éclat et que Lenalee souriait.

Jenny: Bien ! Que fait-on les amis !


	7. Chapter 7

****

Quand cest Allen qui coiffe Kandail ferais peut être mieux de ne pas le laisser faire !

Jenny avançait dun pas joyeux jusquau grand salon de la congrégation de lombre, ou elle avait lhabitude de retrouver ses amis les exorcistes. Elle arriva donc dans celui-ci juste au moment ou elle entendit un grand éclat de rire, non en fait cétait un grand fou rire. Et elle reconnue immédiatement la voix de son lapin préférer. Intriguer, elle entra.

Là, elle vit Allen, un ruban rose à la main en train de coiffé Kanda. Un lapin borgne rigolait à sen étouffé, et un pauvre Kendoka qui ny comprenait strictement rien visiblement. Incapable den supporter davantage, elle entra et appela Lavi.

Jenny: Eh Lavi ! ça va tu tamuse bien on dirait !

Lavi: Ahahah ! Ouicest trop drôleahahahjen peu plusah je vais mourir de rire.

Jenny regarda la scène sous ces yeux. Cétait en effet assez drôle, parce que non seulement Kanda ne comprenait pas quAllen était en train de le coiffé dun ruban rose, mais ce dernier semblait bien samuser.

Jenny: Ben Allen, je te connaissait pas comme ça ! Tu men bouche un coin là !

Allen: Oui, je sait !

Jenny: Bon ben on va vous laisse alors!

Jenny attrapa Lavi par le bras et le tira hors de la salle. Le pauvre Lavi riait tellement quil avait du mal à marcher droit _(cest comique ça un lapin qui marche de travers! Mouahahaha !)_

Lavi: _(il sest un peu calmer là ) _Ben pourquoi est-ce quon sen va nous ?

Jenny: Test pas un peu idiot des fois !

Lavi: _(yeux de petit chien battu ) _Cest pas gentil ça !

Jenny: Oh ça va désolée hein ! Bon pour te répondre cest assez simple en fait, lorsque Kanda va sapercevoir de ce quil à dans les cheveux il va pas être très content, alors mieux vaux pas être au milieu !

Lavi: Ah, je comprend en effet cest préférable! Mais alors pourquoi on a laissez Allen avec lui !

Jenny lança un regard bizarre à Lavi tout en souriant malicieusement. Notre pauvre Lapin nas pas du tout compris pourquoi !


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Lavi et Kanda...en lycéen !**

Jenny qui tournait tranquillement les pages de son albums de photos spéciales exorcistes _(quelle à prise en cachette pour la plupart)_ tomba sur lune dentre elle, et péta un plomb subitement.

Jenny: Oh, là, là! Lavi et Kanda au lycée ! C'est horrible pourquoi ils sont pas venue dans le miens, au lieux d'allez au "Lycée de la congrégation de l'ombre" !  
Ah là là, cset quand même triste, non ?

Lavi: oh, ben ça alors t'as trouver des photos du lycée, comment t'as fait ?

Jenny: Ah bah ça, j'ai chercher, chercher, et encore chercher ! Et...j'ai trouver !

Lavi: Tes vachement forte en fait !

Jenny: Oui je sait !

Lavi: Cest pour ça quAllen reste à un mètre de toi quand tes là !

Là notre petit lapin aurait mieux fait de se taire, car il eu droit à un joli croché du droit.

Jenny: Tu insinue quAllen me fui !

Lavi: Non, non pas dut tout ! En fait il tadore ! (dit le pauvre lapinou avec un sourire crispé)

Jenny: Ah, je préfère ça !

Jenny repartit alors comme si de rien ntait quand à Lavi il avait retenu une leçon.

Lavi: Je croit que je vais éviter de la mettre en colère inutilement moi ! Et vous feriez mieux den faire autant !


	9. Chapter 9

****

Qui est le plus beau de notre trio dexorcistes préférer ! (cest la grande question !)

****

Jenny: Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, aujourdhui je me suis poser une bonne question: Qui est le plus beau de nos trios exorcistes favori ! (cest la question existentielle voyez vous) Alors je vous les ai amenez et vous allez décidez chacun votre tour ! Bien, le premier du trio de beau gosse est Allen Walker !

**Allen:** (_rougit)_ Salut tout le monde !

**Lavi:** Salut! Et ben Allen faut pas rougir comme ça, elles ne vont pas te manger tes fans

**Jenny:** (_murmure)_ C'est pas sûr ça...

Kanda: Tss...n'importe quoi !

**Jenny:** Ah ben on dirait que Kanda est bougon aujourd'hui _(comme toujours en fait)._

**Jenny:** bon le suivant est Lavi Bookman !

**Lavi:** _(tout content) _Salut les filles ! C'est moi le plus beau !

**Allen:** Lavi, tu est sûr que tu te vante pas un peu trop là...

**Lavi: _(_**horrifié) Quoi ! Mais bien sur que non, enfin !  
**Kanda: **Tss...Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le moyashi !

**Jenny: **Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?

**Jenny:** Bon et le dernier, vous l'aurez compris, c'est Yuu Kanda !  
**Kanda:** M'appelle pas par mon prénom !

**Jenny:** (_en colère) _Mais je l'ai pas fait, il fallait bien que je le dise à tes fans, non ?

**Kanda:** Tss..elles ont pas besoin de savoir d'abord !

**Lavi:** Bof, tu sait même si Jenny ne l'avait pas dis, tes fans connaisse déjà tout de toi !

Tient Kanda nous regarde comme si nous venions de dire un connerie monumental.

****

Kanda: Vous plaisanter c'est ça !

**Allen: **Ben non en fait !

**Jenny: **Bon on va s'arrêter là si on ne veut pas que Kanda ne tue quelqu'un ! Et vous alors lequel est votre préférer ! Le gentil Allen, Lavi le rieur invétérer, Ou bien le froid _(mais oh combien sexy !) _Kanda ! A vous de voir ! Moi en tout cas sans hésiter je dis Allen !


	10. Chapter 10

11) **Un peu de Yullen pour les fans**

Jenny: _(Sort une photo de la taille dun mur dAllen et Kanda)_

Eh ! Les fans de Yullen, regarder un peu ça, ils sont beau non !

Lavi: _(qui passait par là) _Ahhhhhh! Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Oh, mon dieu !

Le pauvre Lavi à l'air choqué alors je vais allez le consoler.

Lavi: Mais pourquoi Allen ?

Jenny: _(tombe par terre) _Pardon ?

Lavi: _(à lair vexé) _Ben oui! Pourquoi avec Allen et pas moi !****

C'est que notre petit lapin à l'air fâché en plus!

Jenny: Ben parce que je les aime tout les deux, et que j'adore les voir ensemble, c'est pourtant évidant !

Lavi: Et moi alors tu m'aime pas !

Jenny: Mais bien sûr que si mon petit Lavi ! Je t'adore !

Lavi: _(soulagé) _Ah, j'ai eu peur !

****

Jenny: Mais moins qu'Allen c'est vrai ! Ben Lavi, qu'est ce que tu fait par terre !

Il semblerait que Lavi n'ai pas aimer la répartie !


End file.
